


starry boy.

by flxmes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Shy Love, but it will probably get dark real quick, but just a little bit?, changlix, changlix fluff, i am putting tags before writing so, i dont know, its my first time writing here so, like maybe too cute, okay thats it, soft, soft changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmes/pseuds/flxmes
Summary: Through the world's chaos and quiet, the night is always filled with the unknown. The night, in Changbin's opinion, was just like love. Scary, mysterious, yet so damn beautiful and ethereal. He wondered if what he felt while he looked through wide eyes was the night and if his crazy heartbeat were falling stars. He wondered if his hitched breath was the cold air and his messy mind was star-dust and if the person in front of him was the universe. Truly, he had no idea.





	starry boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first one-shot i've ever finished and it's short and probably lame but have mercy on me thanks.

_Silence_. _Finally_ , _silence_. Was the first thought that ran through Changbin's head the moment he stepped into his room and closed the door, the black bag he's been carrying around with him all day automatically falling to the ground, being negligently pushed away with a swipe of his foot. The room was dark and for once, Changbin was glad. He didn't know if his eyes would've handled more light. All he wanted to do was to fall flat onto his bed, close his eyes and sleep tight. That was the only thing he wished for at 2 o'clock in the morning after a long day.

The others were probably already cherishing that. He could hear Hyunjin's occasional snores and the music coming from Jeongin's earphones, who he bet was already fast asleep. He is soon going to be able to do that too.

With that thought, that sounded as sweet as honey to his ears at that hour, he took off his jacket and placed it somewhere close to his bed, or where he supposed his bed was since all he could see were shadows formed by the weak moonlight. It took him a while to find his bed, hands carefully touching every object he could reach whenever he'd turn or make a step, but when he finally found his target, he's never felt more relieved.

It was as if he found his long-lost reason for happiness the moment he landed on the soft mattress, face down and eyes closed, his whole body melting into an ocean of relaxation.

Letting his mind finally go blank, his arm reached out blindly to search for Gyu, a small smile creeping onto his lips when he found him, taking the plush close to him and gripping it tightly into his arm, now fully ready to fly away into the dream world. Usually, before sleep, his mind would always run in circles around endless of thoughts, but that night he couldn't register any of those. Maybe they were tired too.

He was kind of thankful because his greed to sleep peacefully for once was more powerful than anything his heart has ever craved for. Someone who spends their nights debating between thoughts and life for hours would understand him. It was amazing how fast he was able to doze off because of how physically tired he was. He'd do that more often if it meant he could get some more sleep than he usually gets. What would be greater, though, would be if he wouldn't be such a light sleeper, flinching from the slightest of sounds, then, he'd no doubt be able to have the best sleep of his life.

He wished he were less sensible. That way he wouldn't have been able to hear the steps and shuffling that stroke through his rest not too long after he landed on some random cloud in his sleepy world. The sounds weren't even that loud, Changbin could've easily avoided them and gone back to his dreams, but they kept on becoming louder second after second as if they were approaching him, so it made him kind of alarmed (not that he could understand that through his woken haze).

If it were any other day, he would've opened his eyes and checked on the noise a long while ago, but that specific day he felt too comfortable like that and too tired to react. It somehow felt like one of those realistic dreams, where you can hear and see everything as if it's happening in real life, but a part of you knows that it isn't. It felt the same when his bed's cushion deepened, someone's presence suddenly filling his air. He didn't want his mind to process what was happening or to wake up, he just wanted to let it be and get his rest, but something kept on annoyingly picking at Changbin's brain, maybe it was curiosity, fear, or some other totally unnecessary emotion for that time, but it definitely won over him.

He wasn't surprised to be met by darkness when he slowly opened his eyes, frown glued to his whole face. He had to actually blink a few times before he'd get adjusted to the dark and be able to see through the light the moon was offering him.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised either when he saw Lee Felix's face not too far away from him, who was concentrated on lying down beside him without waking him up, one elbow keeping his upper body up. He didn't do anything to let the boy know that his plan failed and just waited for him to feel his stare. He figured out that his intention succeeded when Felix's sleepy eyes grew twice as wide the moment their gazes met. It was quite amusing how the boy just froze in his place when he realized that he got caught. He looked kind of cute, hoodie over his head and face puffy, lamb eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Changbin managed to mumble out, hoping that the other would understand his broken words that late at night, rubbing his eyes and hugging Gyu closer to himself.

He never expected an actual answer from Felix, he knew the younger would just ignore him and do what he wanted to do in the first place without going around it. But he hoped that someday he'd answer him. He'll probably just have to remain with hoping for it though, because that time it wasn't any different.

Instead of giving him an answer, the other simply continued with what he was doing, finally lying with his head onto Changbin's pillow, body shifting closer to the older, eyes closing right after that. However, Changbin didn't know if he'd be able to close his eyes anymore. He didn't think that Felix was sane if he thought that it'd be okay to just invade his personal space like that and expect him to act fine with it.

Lately, it's been too dangerous to have the younger close because the closer he'd be, the louder Changbin's heart would beat and the more panicked he'd get. He had no idea why the Australian's presence had such an impact on him. There was a bizarre innocence and softness about him that he liked. He liked it a lot.

"Seungmin is noisy," Felix whispered, action that made Changbin's insides flinch a little bit from the unexpected act, somehow happy that Felix wasn't close enough to feel his breath over his face.

And the older just hummed, eyes closing, because he didn't know what to respond with. If he weren't that exhausted, he would've asked the younger about it, since he lost count of how many times Felix would use the same excuse whenever he'd find the boy beside him late at night. He didn't though.

After that, the room fell silent. But, unfortunately, Changbin's mind became loud, his mind slowly filling with thoughts of _Felix, Felix, Felix,_ everywhere. It was as if the other there with him was some type of toxin to his brain. So he opened his eyes once again to look at the mentioned toxin.

He was kind of caught off guard when he found the boy even closer to him, eyes also open. Eyes that went wide again when they met the other's. He wonders why does the younger always do that whenever their eyes meet. He's curious about many things that he can't ask about, actually. Like why does Lee Felix make his heart twist like that, or why does Lee Felix always need him by his side, or why _Lee Felix this, Lee Felix that_. It was a tiring and endless row of why's. And as Changbin's eyes got filled with the pure image of the drug-like person in front of him, his thoughts started running all over again.

He started thinking about the night, the stars, the universe and how he could see and feel all of those when he looked at the other. Through the world's chaos and quiet, the night is always filled with the unknown. The night, in Changbin's opinion, was just like love. Scary, mysterious, yet so damn beautiful and ethereal. He wondered if what he felt while he looked through wide eyes was the night and if his crazy heartbeat were falling stars. He wondered if his hitched breath was the cold air and his messy mind was star-dust and if the person in front of him was the universe.

Truly, he had no idea. He had no idea what his feelings were, what his heart wanted and what his mind always tells him. It's a continuous blurry scene whenever Felix is around and he hates that.

It felt like ages, the brief moment they took to get lost in each other's eyes. The them under the sunlight was nothing like the them under the moonlight. When the world is filled with light, it's all about laughs, affection and moments of shyness, but during the night it's deep stares, silent conversations, hitched breaths and confused hearts. He knew the other felt the same from the way he looked at him.

A slight uneasiness crashed over Changbin's chest when the younger shifted even closer, their fists that were glued to their chests now slightly touching and their noses close enough to almost touch but they weren't. It was the older's turn to widen his eyes. If a few minutes ago he felt like a dead soul, now he surely was fully awake and definitely messed up on the inside. There was a continuous alarm hitting the back of his head and he tried to grip onto Gyu as tight as he could to relieve some of the nervousness that built up in him.

 _So close, so close, too close_. His mind kept rambling as his eyes fell on plump lips, slightly opened. It felt as if he was surrounded by some kind of spell and it made him so mad but at the same time, that kind of atmosphere calmed him.

And then he started thinking about the night again and if these insane feelings polluting him were the night. _Love_. A part of him knew it couldn't be something else, but there was another part that kept on pushing him into thinking that there's no such thing as that, especially between him and the starry boy in front of him.

The starry boy who seemed to be wanting to get even closer. Who searched with his eyes through the older's expressions as if asking, questioning if they have the same thoughts running through their minds. It was so overwhelming, everything. The constant tension and the deadly silence formed a weird panic in Changbin. And when he was sure that Lee damn Felix was definitely going to kiss him at God knows what hour in the morning finally clicked to him, that panic leveled up a thousand times and exploded.

" _Don't_ ," There was a slight tremor in his voice as he whispered, the first thing his mind could think of doing, hand moving up to press one finger onto the other's forehead, eyes wider than he's ever had them.

He thought he'd feel relieved after stopping whatever insane thing was going to happen, but when both of them remained petrified once again, he knew that he just made the situation worse. Finger still pressed against the other's forehead, he nervously sucked his lips, face scrunching, and eyebrows furrowing. There was something he did between those actions that brought a small, soft smile onto Felix's lips. At moments like that he wished he could read minds.

"Don't smile," His voice got louder this time, tone alarmed and words racing with each other.

His words only made the younger smile wider.

"Don't," He muttered, pushing the other's forehead once, "smile," then pushing it another time as his lips broke into a wide smile, that he tried to hold while he spoke.

And then Felix smiled even wider, teeth showing, an unnecessary giggle leaving his mouth. And the older melted, lips mirroring the other's smile, not being able to take his eyes off of him.

 _Yeah_ , you could probably say that Seo Changbin was at least _a bit_ in love with Lee Felix. Only a little bit, _of course_.


End file.
